


Сверхъестественное (11сезон) "Бегущий от света"

by Maragondi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 season, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maragondi/pseuds/Maragondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит после 10 сезона (возможно, альтернатива 11). <br/>Демоны и ангелы, по необьяснимой причине, перестали себя проявлять. <br/>Без всей этой "бесовщины", братья, наконец-то, получили шанс вернуться к старой-доброй охоте. Импала, как в былые времена, лихо разъезжает по дорогам Америки, призраки одолевают людей. И Сэмми, все тот же зануда. <br/>Дин счастлив. Впервые за все это время. Их жизнь, наконец-то вернулась в привычное русло...</p>
<p>... но надолго ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Пролог» / «Prologue»

Я любил ее. Так же, как люблю и тебя, сын мой. Незримо, я всегда был и буду рядом с тобой. Помни это.  
Твой отец.


	2. «Тени из прошлого». Часть 1.  / «Shadows of the past». Part 1.

~*~*~

**19 ноября. 2004 год.**

 

— У тебя остался кто-нибудь из родственников?

Стараясь унять нарастающее волнение, Джон с силой сжал руль Импалы, от чего костяшки пальцев заметно побелели.

— Никого, кто бы согласился меня оставить, — горько констатировал мальчик и отвернулся, продолжив наблюдать за мелькающим пейзажем и каплями дождя, что игривыми змейками сползали по стеклу.

— Так, значит, кто-то все же есть? 

Джон выдавил из себя некое подобие улыбки, которая была обречена остаться не замеченной, в принципе, как и сам вопрос. Немного погодя, он повторил:

— Так, значит, кто-то...

— Остался отец.

Голос мальчика дрогнул. Он опустил глаза на испачканный клочок бумаги, который теребил в руках уже половину дороги.

— Отец нас бросил. Давно, - закончил свою мысль паренек.

— Все образуется. Обещаю тебе. Так или иначе, все образуется. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Мальчик поерзал на сидении и снова взглянул на свой сжатый кулак.

— Может, покажешь, что у тебя там?

Паренек кивнул и медленно разжал пальцы. В руке у него была смятая полоска бумаги — предсказание из «печенья счастья». Джон нагнулся ближе и прочитал надпись:

_«Счастье — дар, что сияет в тебе. Твое желание вот-вот сбудется»._

— Это же все неправда, да? — спросил мальчик. — Все неправда. Эти предсказания не сбываются? 

Джон не знал, что тут сказать, чтобы не травмировать беднягу еще больше.

— Знаешь, они все-таки сбываются, — покривил душой охотник. — Но не сразу.

Глаза у мальчика распахнулись шире, но на лице читалось недоверие.

— Правда?

— Ну конечно, — Джон пожал плечами. — Мама же не станет тебя обманывать. И я тоже. Поэтому, все сбудется.

Мальчик замолк, переваривая сказанное Винчестером.

— Ну хорошо. Тогда у меня есть заветное желание — пусть мама вернется! Вот какое у меня желание!

— Эм, понимаешь... – начал оправдываться Джон, но мальчик его перебил.

— Такое желание загадать нельзя. Да?

После последовало долгое и напряженное молчание.

Охотник прекрасно понимал, что это такое — предательство, одиночество, смерть близких людей. Но ведь он еще совсем ребенок. И Джона грызла совесть. Нет. Нельзя поступать с ним так, но... Что он мог поделать? 

— Мы, кстати, так и не познакомились. Меня зовут Джон, — бодро представился охотник, но, как и ожидалось, ответа не последовало. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Винчестер осмотрел своего попутчика, сидевшего рядом. На вид мальчугану было не больше восьми. Маленький носик пуговкой, серьезные темно-карие глаза, покрасневшие то ли от слез, то ли от усталости. Одежда была сильно прожжена и испачкана, вдобавок насквозь промокла. A потертая бейсболка с надписью «Ben Sherman», одетая козырьком назад, явно была ему не по размеру. 

Он напоминал охотнику Сэмми в детстве, отчего становилось еще тяжелее. Джону хотелось приободрить малыша. Сказать: «Эй, парень, не бойся, все будет хорошо». Но нет. Охотник прекрасно понимал, что ему это не поможет. Какой смысл в словах утешения, если те только подстрекают боль? 

Спустя полчаса они были уже на месте. Джон вышел из автомобиля, обороняясь рукой от проливного дождя, который шел уже третьи сутки и даже не думал прекращаться. Отойдя на несколько метров, Винчестер оглядел машину. Удостоверившись, что паренек сидит внутри и не планирует сбежать (или угнать автомобиль), он исчез за входной дверью полицейского участка. Через пару минут Джон вышел вместе со светловолосой женщиной в форме и с рацией. Та, при виде мальчика, тут же натянула вежливую улыбку, какие бывают, наверное, только у официанток или стюардесс, которые на самом деле готовы тебя убить.

— Он сказал, у него есть отец, — тревожно произнес Джон, провожая женщину к автомобилю.

— Мы этим разберемся, — спокойно ответила полицейский.

Открыв дверь автомобиля, женщина присела на корточки и, взяв ребенка за руку, произнесла с раздражающим британским акцентом:

— Ох, какой милый мальчуган! Привет. Я Хелен, а тебя как зовут? 

— Майкл, — мальчик посмотрел на Джона, словно отвечал на вопрос ему, а не женщине с рацией. И тут же себя поправил. — Майкл Хейг.

— Оу, какое красивое имя! — по ее напускному энтузиазму Джону стало ясно, что актриса из офицера так себе. 

— Ты, должно быть, голоден? У меня в рабочем столе как раз осталась парочка свежих пончиков. Пойдем, — сказала Хелен, все так же держа руки мальчика с той же «улыбкой».

— Да, конечно. Это было бы прекрасно, — монотонно ответил Майкл.

Его слова звучали подавленно и опустошенно, но, на удивление, спокойно и рассудительно. Так...

Ладно, Джон должен был это признать. Они звучали по-взрослому. 

Винчестер был поражен силе воли этого мальчугана. Ведь любой другой ребенок на его месте давно бы бился в истерике со словами: «Отвезите меня к маме!» Но не он...

— До свидания, Джон. Спасибо Вам за все, - добавил в конце Майкл и едва заметно улыбнулся, после чего вылез из машины. В сопровождении «женщины с рацией» Майкл направился в сторону участка, постепенно исчезая за пеленой дождя. Джон стоял еще минут десять, а затем, абсолютно убитый и промокший, побрел к машине.

Сев в автомобиль, охотник оглядел соседнее сидение. На нем лежал скомканный клочок бумаги — тот самый, который Майкл теребил в руках. Винчестер положил его в карман и достал ключи.

— Прощай, Майкл, — прошептал Джон, заводя мотор Импалы. — Прости. Я не смог спасти твою мать.


End file.
